Coco 10/Commentary
Ello everyone. I'm Brandon 10, the writer and artist for the series, Brandon 10. Today, I'll be doing a commentary on the episode, Coco 10. This is for the second season of the Original Series. Oh my gosh this is a paragraph. Well looks like this will be a very short review. So the Conqueror is back at it again and Brandon is in the middle of a fight with him. That's how the episode opens up. At this point, Coco already has his Omnitrix however the Conqueror was supposed to be somewhere else at this point. I don't really remember how the season 1 finale ends but I know that the Conqueror wasn't supposed to be around at the time so continuity error on my part. And of course Coco is thinking about having the power instead of saving Brandon. He's supposed to be doing so while saving Brandon but it's not like we can read his thoughts. Now that Coco is on the Conqueror's ship- yeah Ship. About this, something I left out in the last commentary. The base was a crashed ship, or at least that's what I pictured in my head when I did the last commentary. I actually remember what the base was supposed to be originally so I made it a base base in the reboot version of the episode. By base base I mean like a facility type of base. Like a small metal house in the forest. So I guess he has a ship that flies over places that might have been mentioned in the Season 1 finale but it's been a while since I caught up on the smaller episodes of the Original Series or at least my non-favorite ones. Anyways, the Conqueror electric weapon zaps Brandon into another dimension. The picture shows Coco as Stinkfly and yes I said electric weapon zaps. I'm not kidding that's what it says. "When Coco gets on his ship conqueror weapon zaps Brandon into an alternate reality-" My grammar wasn't at its greatest point then since these were my noob days. Also noticing a lack of aliens. Weird. Like the first episode, A Hero is Known, this episode seems be like a copy and paste of my ideas rather than an actual story but I'll leave the best of my review for last. As for actual commentary, this is first time, I believe, where the DNA Rod is called the Omni-Rod which sounds really corny actually and you can tell this was the Classic series of Brandon 10. If I didn't name it Original Series, it would probably have been Brandon 10 (Classic). It would have gave me some jokes on chat, like Classic Brandon or being classy. I dunno. It never happened. Back to alternate realities, actually no that was a lame transition since we're back in the "real world" aka the original reality. Coco is fighting the Conqueror on his own, I guess that shows that he's improved as a fighter, he's more adjusted with his Omnitrix powers which shows character development from Season 1. I'm not sure what I meant when I said 2 sources. Maybe it's explained later. I also put "were" in bold for some reason. It's something important about were. They WERE there but now they aren't because I don't see anything. Now I'm going a little bit OV with this episode. I can't tell the difference between alternate timelines and alternate dimensions when I use the term past self. Actually, I'm dumb. Talking about current me by the way. This is what happens with you comment on your past work and you talk about yourself. The plot was to have Brandon go to an alternate reality where Coco has the Omnitrix. This reality was set in the past during Season 1, I think. I wasn't as awesome in time travel theories and multiverse understanding as I am now. So Brandon convinces alternate Coco and his alternate self to work together and find the alternate Conqueror who sends Brandon back to his reality somehow. It's glanced over really quickly especially since this episode is only a paragraph long. Now Coco is about to be taken out by the Conqueror but Brandon barges in to the rescue "from the dark, false past". I don't know why but I was very literal back then. I think I actually imagine the alternate reality being in black and white because it was set in the past. Just shows how bad my understanding of time travel was back then. "Senting the Conqueror back into space". Just ignoring the spelling mistake, noob days, but it says back into space so I was right. At the end of Season 1, Brandon sent the Conqueror into space and he somehow returned. Anyways, I would never do this now because it makes it feel like sending your bad guy into space isn't effective and now it became this go-to action. I just defeated the Conqueror, back into space with you, Human Being. Might be another continuity error for an event that didn't happen yet. I'm referring to the series finale where, you guessed it, Brandon sends the Conqueror into space but this time he doesn't make it. I'm not going write this from my point of view at the time because I made the DVD back then so the commentary should be like I made it when I made the DVD. I think I tried doing that for something but it didn't really work so yeah 2016 commentary for a 2011 episode but I'll try not to involve anything for the sequels since its an Original Series episode. Now that they sent him to space, they prepare for his return because like I said he's coming back. I might have mis-understood space with the atmosphere, maybe he just went high into the air and landed somewhere far away. Took him 3 episodes to find his way back and build a ship to hover over places. And the episode is over. So my basic review for this episode is short and very glanced over. It was basically an idea, like I stated before, pasted onto the episode. There was no story. There was an idea but it makes a bad story. Also Gold Digger was in this episode. Because this episode was so glanced over, everyone was confused about who Gold Digger was. Gold Digger was one of Coco's aliens that he unlocked in the alternate reality. Since Coco wasn't in a lot of the episodes, for some reason, we didn't see much of ''his ''original aliens. I think there were only two though. So that's my commentary for the episode. Thanks for checking it out and I'll see you later. It's time for an Ultimate Hero! 04:24, April 15, 2016 (UTC) Category:User:Brandon 10 Category:Reviews